


RWBY-isms

by AngelWithACrookedHalo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angsty things, F/F, First Date, Multi, One-sided pining, Shipping Week submissions, Will update and add tags accordingly, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithACrookedHalo/pseuds/AngelWithACrookedHalo
Summary: A collection of ficlets of all sizes, ships, and content. It's mostly ships honestly. Bees buzz, roses are white, checks are mated, and more. Little things I felt would work better in an anthology of sorts than stand alone stories. Also includes works for shipping weeks.Tags will be updated accordingly as stories are added.Newest chapter: White Rose





	1. The Bow - Bumbleby

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place in 6x8 after JNR learn about what Jinn had revealed.

The Bow – Bumbleby

 

 

The silent walk through downtown Argus soon became animated, a small favor Blake was grateful for. Yang had started if off, striking up conversation with Nora on the best places to eat, and that set the hammer wielder back to her usual peppy mood. She frequently ran ahead of the group, pointing out every restaurant, cafe and diner, describing everything about them and her favorite dish from each one. Occasionally Jaune and Ren would chime in with their opinions but Nora would shift topics too fast for anyone but Yang to really keep up.

 

Blake did try her best to stay involved with the conversations, not only because she missed her friends, but also to distract herself from how the occasional passerby looked at her. How some people pointedly moved to the other side of the sidewalk—or even crossing the street entirely—when she was spotted. How many double takes made between her and her group of friends were made once her ears were spotted. Blake knew they were infrequent enough occurrences. The majority of the Argus population didn’t notice or didn’t seem to care. Yet she still found herself hyper attuned to each and every minor side eye she received.

 

As the group rounded a corner, a small shop to her right caught her eye. It was an accessory shop, lit up with tiny lights and glittery décor to grab the eye of anyone walking past. The front display window featured various ribbons, bows, scarves and hats in all colors of the rainbow. Blake stopped to look at everything through her reflection. Her eyes rested on one particular golden ribbon tied atop the head of a mannequin. Her eyes refocused on her reflection, which she now noticed lined up perfectly with the ribbon on display. Her ears sagged and she held one arm, unable to look away from her mirrored self “wearing” the bow. It was partially her fault they couldn’t get access to the military base earlier. Sure, the fights Maria and Nora had gotten into didn’t help. But maybe they could have another chance, if she could just pass as human again…

 

Another reflection joined her own and she turned to find Yang stopping just a couple feet away. Her brow was furrowed slightly and Blake couldn’t tell if it was from irritation or concern. She opened her mouth to say something, but Yang beat her to it.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

The simple question came out much gentler than the brawlers appearance let on. Blake’s ears went flat on her head as she replied honestly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just doing a little window shopping. Sorry for keeping you behind.” She watched as Yang’s lilac eyes watched her before looking at the shop window. Blake followed her gaze, turning back to the bow that she had been staring at before. “Getting access to a ship of some kind might be easier-”

 

“If we were all ‘human’?”

 

The bluntness of the comment took the Faunus slightly off guard. It wasn’t completely surprising she had said it. Yang was smart. It was one of her favorite qualities about her. Even the blunt and honest side of her was something Blake found so appealing. But the sudden brashness in which Yang had completed her train of thought put a new spin onto the whole concept for Blake. As if saying it aloud like that cemented the idea. A pang of guilt squeezed on her heart as she watched Yang stare at the bow on the mannequin. The blonde frowned a little harder before looking back at Blake, her expression instantly softening.

 

“Buying that isn’t something you need to do,” she said, her voice quiet but stern.

 

“You’re right. I don’t have to. But we all heard what Commander Caroline said this afternoon,” Blake paused for a moment, looking down at her boots, “We can’t let Weiss go alone. But we won’t make it far getting stopped at every checkpoint. It’ll take even longer than it already has. And I don’t want to have Ruby worry more about keeping all of us equally safe.”

 

Yang shifted her weight to one leg. “I thought you said you were done running,” she said, crossing her arms.

 

Blake jerked her head upwards to stare at her, her mouth falling open slightly. The realization that she had once again elected to run away from a problem hit her like a truck. After all she had been through, all her resolve to not leave ever again… and here she was, subconsciously falling back into her old habits. After a couple of seconds, Yang let out a quiet exhale, averting her eyes from Blake momentarily.

 

“...Sorry. That came out worse than intended. I meant...you really don’t need to hide who you are anymore.”

 

“Atlas isn’t as accepting, Yang,” Blake started.

 

“And if anyone starts anything with _you_ , they’ll have to deal with _me_.”

 

Blake blinked a couple times, her eyes widening at her partner. Whatever wall Yang had been trying to keep between them since their reunion had been crumbling fast. And for the first time since the Brunswick farm, Blake saw it was completely gone in that moment. Yang coughed lightly, deciding to focus back on the shop window.

 

“Ruby and Weiss too. And everyone else. They’ll have to get through all of us before they can even think about getting to you,” she paused for a moment to smile, “If you thought Nora was mad earlier, think about how she’d be if she caught someone saying something to you.”

 

Blake tried, but ultimately failed, at stifling a snicker, which turned into giggling that evolved into laughter. The sheer thought of her own team and Jaune and Ren holding back Nora against some racist in Atlas was enough to break Blake out of her gloom. When she settled herself down, she looked back at Yang, a gleam of something different behind her eyes.

 

“Thank you, Yang,” she said with a smile.

 

Yang shrugged one shoulder, unable to contain her own smile. “What are partners for?”

 

They stood there for what felt like hours, Blake feeling her heart rate pick up and her cheeks getting warmer the longer their calm staring contest went on. Yang eventually unfolded her arms and turned her body halfway away.

 

“Come on, we should catch up with Jaune and the others before Nora eats the whole restaurant.”

 

Blake nodded in agreement, half skipping to Yang and falling in place at her side. “By the way, where did you guys decide on going?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.

 

“I suggested a seafood place,” Yang answered, keeping her eyes ahead of her, “Nora liked the idea, and Jaune and Ren had no objections.”

 

“You suggested that? I thought you didn’t care much for fish.”

 

Yang glanced over at her. “Yeah, I don’t. But you love it.”

 

Blake tilted her head further, processing what she had just heard. Too many questions appeared on her tongue and for the life of her, she couldn’t get any of them out. She settled for watching her partner, her ears perked up completely to absorb anything she would say.

 

“I figured you hadn’t had a proper seafood meal in a while. And with how crazy the past couple days have been… you more than deserve it,” she paused to look at the Faunus again, a smirk on her lips, “And no, those gross shrimp beans Ruby and Weiss found don’t count.”

 

“Those weren’t that bad,” Blake said with a shrug.

 

“Blake.” Yang looked at her, her expression deadpanning, “those were disgusting. And expired.”

 

Blake just laughed it off, her heart fluttering a little watching Yang laugh along with her. This was the Yang she had been oh so close with back at Beacon. The one that charmed her way into her heart. She no longer noticed any stares, glares, or any other slights sent her way. For all Blake cared, it was only her and the bright and warm light beside her in the world. She happened to glance down and see Yang walking with her arms at her sides. She got the overwhelming urge to reach out and take her hand. She stopped herself, lightly clenching and unclenching her own hand as she weighed the options. She shouldn’t push her luck further. Yang was in a good mood, and she really didn’t want to ruin it. Again.

 

And yet…

 

Steeling herself, Blake reached out and gently slid her hand into Yang’s, lightly curling her fingers around her partners. Yang faltered for only a second, looking between Blake’s face and their hands a couple times. Blake’s ears drooped slightly as she contemplated taking her hand back, an apology already forming in her throat. An apology that wasn’t needed, as Yang gave her hand the lightest of squeezes in return. She held tight to her, not enough to remotely hurt, but enough to let Blake know she wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon. If Blake was in a good mood before, she was just about on cloud nine now. She kept her focus head of her, fighting back the heat growing in her cheeks and ears.

 

As they continued on, Blake fought the urge to speak her mind. She wanted to say how lucky she felt to have Yang back in her life. How she missed her in Menagerie, how proud she was of her getting back on her feet, thanks for accepting her back so easily… even how much she cared about her. She had been pretty lucky so far today. Perhaps saying something now would be the right thing to do. And why not? She gave their entwined hands another look to give her that last ounce of courage. Just as she opened her mouth, she was interrupted before she could start.

 

“THERE you are! We were gonna send a search party soon!”

 

At the end of the block, Nora was jumping in place, waving her arms at the couple. Yang waved back with an apology and a lie about getting lost. Despite them catching up completely and entering the restaurant, Yang refused to let go of Blake’s hand. That was more than enough for the Faunus. Perhaps after they got back to the Cotta-Arc house, she’d be able to talk with Yang. Until then, she was perfectly content as she was.


	2. Pining - White Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets lonely easily, and has a flair for being dramatic

Pining – White Rose

 

"Mirror..."

Weiss slowly reached for the glass, watching her reflection mimicking her every move. Her fingertips pressed against the cool reflections', the sensation only adding to her sorrow. It was as if she truly was as cold as the mirror she was touching--inside and out. She could feel tears beginning to ghost the corners of her eyes as she stared herself down.

"Tell me something..."

Her shoulders were slumped, a rare change from the good posture she tried so hard to maintain at all times. Her eyes shining with tears that were being held back by a hair. Even her ponytail seemed to sag under the melancholy, not holding the usual perk and bounce it usually had. If she wasn't so upset, Weiss would call herself pathetic. But alas, she was upset, and didn't really care how she looked. It didn't matter since she was going to be alone like this for... who even knew how long at this point.

"Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."

The mirror answered her with her own reflection. With only the small amount of light from the bulb over the shower behind her to go by, it felt like the semi-darkness in the room was going to swallow her up. Her lone self continued to stare back at her. She was all alone in the world, with only her pitiful reflection to keep her company.

Two loud knocks on the bathroom door and the other light turning on over her jolted Weiss from her miserable staring contest with herself. She whipped her torso around to find the door open, an annoyed Blake standing in the threshold with a book tucked under her arm.

"Weiss. Ruby has been gone for 30 minutes. Her detention will last another hour and a half. It's been like that for the past two days, and will continue until tomorrow. Your moping in the bathroom is just...sad at this point," Blake let out a small sigh. "Come out here and wait for her patiently. Please."

With that, the Faunus closed the door halfway, leaving to what Weiss presumed was her bed from the slight creak of springs that came soon after. Weiss looked back to her reflection, seeing exactly how embarrassed she felt after being caught being over-dramatic. She washed her face quickly to remove traces of tears, doing what she could to save face before calmly walking back into her dorm room.


	3. Beginnings - Taiyang x Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer gets a panicked call in the middle of the night that will change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% of my personal headcanons went into this one  
> RT give us STRQ content I am so parched

Beginnings – Taiyang x Summer

The summer nights air still held to the warmth of the sun that had long since set. The humidity from the day had eased up significantly, leaving comfortable remnants of warm moisture lingering. Right now, the only sounds in the patchy forest were those of native bugs and nocturnal wildlife slowly returning to their homes. Illuminated by the shattered moon, a pack of Beowolves lay slain among the brush, the bodies of those not turned to stone evaporating into thick black smoke that got lost among the tree branches and night sky above them. And in the middle of the carnage, a solitary huntress lowered her crossbow, her white cloak settling in place around her body.

Summer Rose closed her eyes, the residual silver glow that remained from her powers fading away from the action. She let out a long and slow exhale. The pack of Grimm was larger than she anticipated. Even for someone of her skill, it had been a tough battle. Were she anyone else or not known how to use her Silver Eyes… Summer fought back a shudder. After taking a couple deep breaths, she reopened her eyes to the night view. And as always, she immediately turned her gaze up to the moon. She smiled up at the broken pieces and bowed her head to it in silent thanks for watching over her. For Summer, the moon was a bright and silent guardian. Of course she had to give proper thanks to it every night. Even if she wasn't on a mission, Summer always made time to thank the moon for everything it had done for her. Her team had always thought it was a strange ritual, yet despite the occasional odd comment about it, they humored her and played along.

Summer's brow furrowed as memories of her team came back. She had lost count of the days since their split. Taiyang and Raven had returned to Patch. He had been adamant about teaching the next generation instead of traveling the continent on his own. Raven never seemed too interested, but stayed with him. As for Qrow, Summer hadn't seen him in an even longer amount of time. He had sworn loyalty to Ozpin and was off completing special missions for their former headmaster almost constantly. Whenever he was around, he avoided any questions Summer had for him about what he had been up to. Top secret this, classified that… eventually she gave up. As for herself, she sought out settlements and villages outside the kingdoms walls to help Vale's citizens wherever she could.

The sudden pinging of her scroll in her pocket yanked her from her thoughts with a jump and a yelp. It took her a moment to grab the device with her free hand. When she popped it open she was met with Taiyang's contact image and name. Summer's eyes widened as she stared at her ringing scroll. Taiyang calling her? At his hour? She quickly answered the call, nearly dropping her scroll in her rush to bring it to her ear.

"Taiyang? Are you okay?"

At first, there was only labored breaths on the other end. She heard a quick prayer of relief before his voice picked up. "Sum? Please tell me you're near Patch,"

"Close enough, I think. Taiyang, what's wrong?" Summer's voice raised half an octave at the strain in his voice. As if he was in pain.

"It's… It's Raven. I… I just turned around for a second. One second! I… she's gone. Just gone, Sum. I don't know where-"

"Where are you?" Summer asked quickly, "Are you hurt? In danger?"

"No no, I'm home. We're…" The faint sound of an infant crying in the background interrupted him. For a brief moment, Taiyang's voice became distant as if he had set his scroll down. "Shh, shh… Yang it's okay..." A slight shuffle and his voice was clear once again. "...I-I don't know what to do, Summer. Qrow wasn't answering and…!"

"Please, calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Another pause. After a shaky breath and a sniffle, Taiyang spoke slower. "It's...she...just left. One moment Raven was here. I...I went to pick up Yang. I turned back around and she was...gone. Without a word. Please Summer… I need your help. I can't take care of her on my own. She's only a week old."

Summer whispered a couple soothing shushes to help calm him down further. "Don't worry, Taiyang. I can be there in half a day. Can you wait that long?"

"Yeah… yeah I can. I'm so sorry for calling you so late, but I-"

"Nonsense. What are teammates for anyway?" She hesitated for a second before continuing. "Hang tight, Tai. Try getting the baby to sleep. I'll be there soon."

From the other end was an audibly relieved thank you before the familiar click of a call ending. Summer stared at her scroll for a long moment before sliding it back into her skirt pocket. She looked back to the moon and the small smile on her face had dropped as guilt started knotting itself up in her stomach. Ever since first meeting him and becoming his partner all those years ago, she had loved him. Her own hesitation and self-doubt had crippled her ability to attempt to tell him, and in the end, had kept her from him completely. Of course she was supportive of his pursuit and relationship with Raven; no matter how much it stung on the inside.

The guilt twisted further as she realized she was happy over this development. Yet she couldn't help herself. She made a small noise of uncertainty in the back of her throat as she watched the moon above. Was this another sign from the object? Another way it was looking out for her? For the first time, she was unsure whether or not to give her usual thanks. Summer focused instead on heading back to the village that hired her and her plan from here on out. All she had to do was take up the role of team leader again and help out her partner. Something she had done for four years at Beacon. It shouldn't be too hard of a task.

What was the worst that could happen?


	4. Monochrome Week 2019 Day One: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being stood up, Weiss gets a better date than she could imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda pulled from v6 Blake here, so she's not so aloof and brooding.

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Weiss Schnee turned her wrist to check the time on her watch. She hummed in mild frustration and anxiety, her leg beginning to bounce in place. It was only ten minutes past the time he was supposed to meet her here. Perhaps he was late. Traffic, if she had to guess. It was rush hour and roads out of downtown Vale would be pretty swamped.

 

Weiss sighed lightly, moving her purse from her side to the table in front of her, digging around for just a second before taking out her phone. She unlocked the screen checking for missed call or new message notifications. She was met with her background and the time and an inbox with nothing new since the day prior. Weiss opened the most recent message, reading it again.

 

_Mercury: ‘5:30 at the BellaDiner sounds great. See you there, princess._ ♥ _’_

 

Exiting her messages, the time on her main screen greeted her again. 5:45p. Closing her phone with another sigh, Weiss put in back in her bag and let her eyes wander around the diner again.

 

The inside of the small restaurant fit the definition of “family friendly” and held a slightly muted color scheme of blacks, purples, and whites. Weiss was far from the only patron, some small groups and couples as well as families with laughing and playing children. The smell of the days special as well as other various meals filled the air. The mixes of spices taunted Weiss, making her stomach growl quietly. She turned her gaze out the window and out at the main street that cut through the middle of downtown Mountain Glenn. Occasionally, she’d idly watch the occasional person walking down the sidewalk as they went about their lives, or a random car from the hundreds of others that slowly made their way through. With the amount of cars moving as slow as they did, it was absolutely rush hour.

 

“Miss? Can I get you anything?”

 

A voice caught Weiss’ attention and pulled her from spacing out at the window. She looked up to see one of the waitresses at her table. Her black and wavy hair was tied up in a high ponytail behind her, and two fussy cat ears poked out at the top of her head. Her golden eyes were soft and patient which matched the expression as she watched Weiss for an answer. She held the waitresses gaze a little longer than she intended, the gold slightly hypnotizing and making her heart flutter lightly in her chest. Realizing she was still expecting an answer, Weiss looked away, adjusting her bangs to refocus her mind. It would be rude to eat before her date got there. But it would also be rude to hold up the table and not get anything at all.

 

“...Coffee, I guess. Black,” Weiss replied after a moment, looking back at the Faunus.

 

The waitress took her eyes off Weiss for just a moment to scribble down her order on the notepad she held. She looked back at her with another warm smile that brought a warmth to Weiss’ cheeks. “Anything else, miss?”

 

Weiss shook her head. “No, I’m… waiting for someone. We’ll order when he gets here.”

 

The waitress nodded slowly, putting her notepad in a pouch in her black apron. “I’ll go get that fresh brewed for you,”

 

And Weiss was left alone.

 

The familiar pinging of an incoming call gripped her attention as she scrambled to get her phone out of her bag once again. She hastily opened it to find nothing new awaiting her. The pinging continued for a moment before she realized another close by customer used the same default tone as her. Her face fell as she tossed her phone back into her bag, her leg bouncing anxiously once again. The traffic must be particularly bad today.

* * *

Why she was holding on to hope, she wasn’t quite sure why. She tilted her head back to finish her now sixth cup of coffee, letting the mug hit the table a little harder than intended. The sky was black now and streetlamps and neighboring buildings lit up the city for the nocturnal crowd. Weiss took a glance at her watch again, despite having checked the time in the same manner before she took her last drink. Two hours had passed since she was supposed to meet her date. Deep down, she knew she had been stood up. That he wasn’t coming after all, and the longer she stayed here alone the more foolish she was. And still, for some bizarre reason, she found herself clinging to the idea that he was just late. Really, _really_ , late.

 

Taking her phone out of her bag for the umpteenth time now, she opened her messages to see if somehow she had missed one. She was met with the ones she had sent an hour and half an hour prior, respectively.

 

_Weiss: ‘I’m here. Are you caught up in traffic?’_

 

_Weiss: ‘You’re still coming, right?’_

 

She sighed and closed her phone, leaving it on the table this time. It would be easier to grab when… if he answered. She saw her waitress approach once again out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Yeah, another refill would be great, please,”

 

“Actually, I wanted to let you know...”

 

Weiss looked up to find her with her hair down and a purple jacket slung over one arm. Her ears drooped as she gave Weiss an apologetic look. “My shift has ended. If you need anything else, I transferred your ticket over,” She gestured to a male coyote Faunus behind her, who was currently bussing an empty table. “If you need anything else, he can help you.”

 

“I see… thanks,” Weiss said, looking down into her lap.

 

A moment passed before the waitress spoke up again. “...Would you like some company?” When Weiss looked back at her, she continued quickly, “If you want. I don’t want to intrude.”

 

Weiss mulled the offer over in her head. Company for the night would be nice. Since she was almost certain it would be the only kind she got today. She nodded and waved a hand at the seat across from her, which the waitress took.

 

“Oh, my name’s Blake, by the way,” she said, extending a hand across the table, “Blake Belladonna. My parents own this place.”

 

Weiss shook her hand, the warmth and softness of the other girl comforting. “Weiss Schnee. Pleasure.”

 

Blake’s ears twitched in surprise. “The pleasure is mine. I never thought I’d be lucky enough to meet a Schnee in person.”

 

Weiss gave a half shrug, taking her phone to quickly look at the time. A habit she was beginning to unconsciously do. Motion got her attention and she found her mug getting refilled by the Faunus Blake had pointed out before. He smiled at Weiss before grinning widely at Blake, giving her a quick thumbs up before heading off to check up on another table. Weiss took her fresh cup, giving Blake a curious stare.

 

“So...what was that about?” she asked, blowing off the steam to take a sip.

 

Blake’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Weiss found it cute.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Blake said quickly with a light cough, “So… do you come out to Mountain Glenn often?”

 

Weiss smiled and nodded. Soon, the conversation became more than just casual ice breaking. And before Weiss knew it, she had lost track of time having fun conversing with the girl. Blake wasn’t exactly an open book, but Weiss found out more about her hobbies, interests, and she’d be dammed if she didn’t find now Blake attractive in more ways than one. She had even forgotten to periodically check her watch or phone. In fact, she didn’t even notice all the other patrons leaving, isolating the two in their booth as the diner wound down to a close.

 

It was Blake who checked her phone first, making a small sound of surprise as she looked at her screen. “Ah, we’ll be closing up soon,” she mumbled, sliding the device back in her pocket. She fidgeted for a second, that cute shade of pink returning to her cheeks. “I hope it wouldn’t be rude of me to ask, but would you like to continue elsewhere?” she asked, sitting up straight, “We could… go out? Do you like karaoke?”

 

“...Are you asking me on a date?” Weiss asked cautiously.

 

Blake lightly coughed into her fist again, her ears flattening on her head. Her voice came out in barely more than a whisper, yet Weiss was still able to hear her clear as day. “Maybe?”

 

Weiss hesitated for a moment before speaking up. “You’re not gonna ditch me too, are you?”

 

“Not that I could leave someone as pretty as you becaus…” Blake caught herself mid sentence, the pink rapidly changing to a rosy red. “I-I mean, no! No way.”

 

Weiss snickered before standing up from her seat, lightly brushing off her light blue dress. She held out a hand to Blake, helping her up. “Karaoke sounds great.”

 

Weiss made a mental note to text Mercury later, and thank him for not showing up. What had started as one of the worst first dates she had ever had, ended up being the best one she had ever had.


	5. White Rose Week 2019 Day One: Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little prose-y piece on the daily activity of coffee making.

White Rose Week 2019 – Day one: Coffee

Little Coffee Moments

The first time she made it, she tried her best to hold back her disgust. This had to be breaking at least three different tenets. Even so, she had already made her vow to herself to be the best teammate she could be, and that started with holding back judgment as she added in the fifth scoop of sugar. She took just a moment to make sure the coffee was mixed to absolute perfection before turning on her heel and leaving the dorms kitchen area.

Making coffee every morning had quickly become a daily task. At first she was annoyed by it. One day she had asked why it was always her and why couldn't Ruby just make her own caffeinated perk up herself. The sleepy reply she got was a simple one. "But it tastes so much better when you make it, Weiss.". Even in its childishness, it was more than enough to motivate her to get up extra early to prepare the sugar bomb. As well as give her some mild butterflies in her stomach. Although she did get a minor resurgence of annoyance once Yang started asking her to make her coffee as well.

What had started as a once daily event eventually evolved into multiple occurrences. As the end of the first semester approached, more nights were spent up late, cramming and studying for tests and exams. Not that she needed to study. Her time was spent helping her leader instead. Ruby was a smart girl in many ways, she just needed an extra boost with subjects outside weapon maintenance. And she found herself nervously anticipating every single study session. It was always just them, and Ruby had this tendency to get very close when copying notes or asking questions. And of course, the way she would perk up and smile when she was brought a fresh mug of coffee. She would always say "You're the best, Weiss!" or some variation of it and pull her into a warm hug. Except for the one time she added a kiss to the cheek afterward. That was a particularly stiff and awkward study session where Weiss could barely hear any of Ruby's questions over her heart pounding in her ears.

She honestly lost count of how many times she made trips to the kitchen area from there on. She even found herself singing to herself as she prepared each brew. This was far beyond just making a cup. She took the utmost care in making sure the temperate was right, the beans were fresh, the flavor was full, and of course, the exact seven seconds of pouring sugar into the mug for the perfect sweetness. Well, perfect for Ruby. But she was sure the coffee gods would forgive her. Even the most blasphemous coffee would be forgiven when made with as much love and care as she put into each mug.

If she had known that morning would have been the last morning she'd get up and make coffee for Ruby and Yang, even a special cup of tea for Blake, she would have done more. She would have done something to convey how her heart felt in that little mug. Saying anything to Ruby had proven to be too difficult, daunting, and to be frank, terrifying. She had planned that morning to add a little extra. A whipped cream heart and a prayer that would be enough to get across what she couldn't say. But fear had stopped her and she made the mugs like usual. It would be one of her bigger regrets.

Very rarely was she allowed to make her own coffee in that cold and empty manor she called home. If she got up early enough or had Klein distract any other butlers, she could find some peace and control in brewing it herself. It had taken her a while to adjust to making enough for just one. And even though she preferred her coffee with minimal additions, she found herself pouring exactly five sugars into each mug. It was always too sweet and she could only ever stomach half of it. But it tasted like home and helped her keep her sanity.

It felt like a dream when she made coffee again. That it was unreal and all part of some elaborate fantasy. It wasn't. She had been in the kitchen, brewing enough for three again. She had remembered exactly how to make each one, as if she never stopped. And this time, she was more resolved. So she added the heart in whipped cream in Ruby's mug. Her heart had pounded as she delivered the drinks to them, keeping a close eye on Ruby. She noted how her eyes had widened slightly at the sight and the slightest curl of her lips before she downed the drink.

Adding the extra whipped cream quickly became part of the normal routine. The one morning she didn't add the little heart Ruby had pouted and whined about how it was missing her "favorite part". From there on, she would always get a little more affection each morning. A quick hug, a longer hug, a lingering touch on her shoulder or back. No words, but if she was going to be honest with herself, they didn't need any at this point.

Their first kiss was at the Cotta-Arc house. A complete but not unwelcome accident. She had just been making their coffee as normal, with the addition of rainbow sprinkles provided by Saphron. When Ruby had entered the kitchen, she had been going for what Weiss assumed a kiss on the cheek. But she turned her head to greet her and got her gift on her lips instead. A small mistake that changed both their lives for the better. And it all began with a promise and a cup of coffee.


End file.
